


clay millers serial killer survival guide

by frogbackpack



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: FUCK, Fix-It, i wrote this bc the ending mademe made, jasons murderer ass stays dead, not made, peak salty writer culture is writing a fix it for a movie you only semi enjoyed, the ending made me m a d, way to go me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: me, immediately after watching this fucking movie: i love these dumbass miller kids and im angry. time to write.





	clay millers serial killer survival guide

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like.. right after i finished the movie, but im stupid so sorry if i got a lotta shit wrong. blame my goldfish memory.

Clay knows there’s a danger drawing near, getting closer every time he freezes, so he resists the urge to drop to his knees and cry in relief as he soaks in the sight of his sister, alive and... not well, but alive.

He bangs the hammer against the chains keeping her trapped and listens to the heavy footsteps that are getting closer and closer every second that passes. Jenna shouting, “hurry up, hurry up, _hurry up_.”

He bites back the sob that threatens his throat, before the click of the chain breaking reverbs down the dirt walls. The marks on Whitney’s wrists where the restraints were reminds Clay just how long she’s been down here, crying and screaming while he prayed to whatever was listening that she was still alive.

She is. She’s alive and that’s what matters. But she won’t be if he doesn’t find a way to get them the _fuck_ out. His voice mixes a shout with a whisper as he says, “come on.” And they run as far and fast as they can, ignoring the sound of their feet hitting the ground and their panting breaths.

He spots a hatch, and the hatch won’t open, and the hatch doesn’t respond to his hands banging and pulling at it. 

Only does it open when it’s too late, and Jenna’s impaled and gasping. 

Whitney’s screams and the ringing in his ears make Clay queasy. His knees hardly keep him steady enough to climb out, shaking hands reaching, begging, before he feels the blunt force hit his head, shoving him out of the way.

He hears his sisters sobs as he fights against the spots making his vision fade. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the adrenaline, or what, because next he knows, the suns rising against cloudy water. If he looks close enough, he can see blood seeping out from under the dock they’re dumping Jason’s body from.

He’s not sure what to feel as he watches the Jason sink. At ease, because his sisters alive and this is over. Fear, of all the shit he saw these past hours. And probably most prominently, guilt, for not being there for Whitney when she needed him. He feels sick at the thought that maybe she wouldn’t have gone missing if they didn't fight.

“God, Whitney, I’m so fucking sorry,” he says, trying to blink back the tears that won’t stop falling. “I should’ve shown up. I should never have left in the first place.”

“You’re here now, aren’t you?” Whitney’s crying, too. “That’s enough.”

The distant sound of police sirens causes them both to jump. Then ultimately let out a sigh of relief, because, holy shit, they've somehow made it out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> i like writing for shitty 2000s horror movies so i might goof around and watch a bunch for Dat Inspo. if yall know any good ones..... hmu. speaking of 2000s horror movies, i watched the my bloody valentine remake and i have smth for that in my drafts that i hope to finish soon bc im highkey upset that the One mentally ill character is the killer so...... more fix its comin, i guess.


End file.
